moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Prof. Purplex
Prof. Purplex the Owl of Wiseness is a Rare Moshling in the Birdies set in Moshi Monsters. Prof. Purplex is an owl who has extensive knowledge. They can physically eat books. Combination Biography Banned by every library and bookshop in the land, Owls of Wiseness are brainier than big brain pies with extra brain sprinkles. Able to digest an entire encyclopedia in ten seconds, these birdy boffins have a real appetite for knowledge - literally, because they will scoff any book they see. If you spot one, hide your comics - pictures are worth a thousand words. That's why I always use my great uncle's old notebook as a trap - it's mighty interesting and covered in icky-sticky owl-grippy gloop. Now who's the brainy one? Mini Bio Banned by every library and bookstore in the land, Owls of Wiseness are brainier than big brain pies with extra brain sprinkles. Able to digest an entire encyclopedia in ten seconds, these birdy boffins have a real appetite for knowledge - literally, because they will scoff any book they see. If you spot one, hide your comics - pictures are worth a thousand words. Urp! Character Encyclopedia Main Prof. Purplex and fellow outstandingly intellectual Owls of Wiseness are the brainiest birds in Birdie-dom! With their beaks burrowed in books, these tweeting nearby birdies don't like to be interrupted in fact, they will only leave the comfort of their tree branches if they ever run out of things to read. Brainy birdies Owls of Wiseness have no patience for stupidity. Unfortunately, these fact-finding feathery ones are no longer allowed in any libraries or bookshops... because they actually eat every single book and newspaper they read! Well-read twit-twooer With Prof. Purplex's ravenous reading habits, swirling eyes are and owl-cupational hazard! Well, wouldn't reading an entire encyclopedia in a few seconds get your eyes spinning?! Data File Moshling type: Birdies Species: Owl of Wiseness Habitat: High in the trees of Wobbly Woods Birdie buddies: DJ Quack, Peppy, Tiki Notes * All-seeing, all-reading eyes * Sharp beak for gobbling pages. The Official Collectable Figures Guide High in the trees of Wobbly Woods lives a very private kind of Moshling - the Owls of Wiseness. They are solitary birdies who seldom venture from their nests, possibly because they are banned from every library and book shop in the land! Why are they banned? Because these clever feathered fowl have a real appetite for knowledge. Literally! They will eat any book they see, and can devour an entire encyclopaedia in ten seconds. The birdy boffins also love comics because pictures are worth a thousand words! Habitat Owls of Wiseness can be found high in the trees of Wobbly Woods. They don't like being disturbed and only leave the branches if they run out of reading/nibbling material. Personality Bookish, well-read, well-fed. Likes Books, newspapers and plinky toy pianos. Dislikes Stupidity and bowler hats. Trivia *Their name originates from Perplex City which is another game by Mind Candy. *Prof. Purplex is seen in the Paws 'N' Claws, snoozing on top of a pole. *Prof. Purplex's species (Owls of Wiseness) are rubbish at maths. *Prof. Purplex's Moshling Madness card has the highest Mash to Mosh ratio for any card in the series, having a massive difference of 70 in a ratio of 94:24. *Peeps dislikes them. Edible Merchandise Prof. Purplex is on the front of Moshling Magic Water and has their flavour. Their flavour is Blackcurrent Burst. Gallery In-Game Animations Prof._Purplex_animation.gif Prof._Purplex_animation_2.gif Prof._Purplex_animation_3.gif Prof._Purplex_animation_4.gif Purplex1.png Purplex3.png Purplex7.png Purplex9.png Other Cuddly Profpurplex.png|Cuddly Prof. Purplex Merchandise Figures Prof Purplex figure normal.png Prof Purplex figure glitter purple.png Prof Purplex figure glitter orange.png Prof Purplex figure gold.png Prof Purplex figure pumpkin orange.png Prof Purplex figure voodoo blue.png Prof Purplex figure ghost white.png Prof Purplex figure scream green.png Collector card s1 prof. purplex.png Prof Purplex figure micro.png Mash Up cards TC Prof. Purplex series 1.png TC Prof. Purplex series 2.png TC Prof. Purplex series 3.png TC Prof. Purplex series 4.png TC Prof. Purplex series 5.png Other JellyChatMoshling37.png|Pictured above a Magic Spell Book; PopJam imagery Professor_Purplex_Tribal_Artwork.png Prof. Purplex bobble bot.png|Bobble Bots ProfPurplexGold.png|Moshling Rescue! Gold Prof. Purplex Top trump orange prof purplex.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Category:Moshlings Category:Birdies Category:Rare Moshlings